CONFIDENTES
by Alairean
Summary: Los dos tuvieron problemas con sus almas gemelas. Los dos seran confidentes.Emm POV:"Me acerque a Bella y la abrace, ella me apretó todo lo que pudo, ahora mismo, si nos separaran, nos derrumbaríamos, los dos éramos la torre del otro"EmmetyRose/BellayEd.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno yo no soy SM, los personajes sn de ella como sabe, yo soy una persona que no podia dormir xD

Es una historia, que en principo ocupara dos capitulos como mucho, y demasiado, tres. Lo narra Emmet, y bueno queria darle un toque mas maduro, detras de ese osito que todas amamos hay un chico con sentimientos y que ama por encima de todo

Emmet tiene un problema con Rose y habla con Bella. Luego en el segundo cap. sera al reves Edward y Bella se pelearan y Bella buscara ayuda en Emmet, siendo estos dos mutuos confidentes

Espero que les guste !!

* * *

-¿Qué? Emmet, como, como pudiste hacerme eso? Yo te amo, te jure mi amor cuando te salve, cuando recorri aquella distancia, infinita, con tu cuerpo en mis brazos y tu sangre llamándome, te amo por encima de todo ¿ y tu me lo pagas de una forma tan sucia?

-Yo…Rosalie…tu sa-sabes que no lo hice con esa intención… – incluso siendo un vampiro, no podía articular palabra. Deseaba decirle cuanto lo sentía, lo que le amaba pero simplemete no podía. Perdia lo que mas quería en mi mundo. Mi compañera, la que me hacia pasar ratos inigualables. La que me hacia especial, me sentía importante si ella estaba a mi lado. – Rosalie, yo te

-No Emmet, tu no me amas

Ya esta, podía oir a mi corazón romperse, aunque ya estuviera muerto. Ella creía que no le amaba, creía que no era mi vida, y se equivocaba rotundamente. Sentia un dolor inmenso, pero no podía llorar, y eso me producía un frustración mayor. Necesitaba desahogarme, decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentia.

-Dejame explicarme

-Siempre, siempre, aunque diga mil veces que estoy enojada contigo, siempre te perdono, las mil idioteces que haces por dia las paso por alto, por que te amo Emmet, pero no puedo tolerar una mas. Tengo que irme. Lo siento.

Salio corriendo por la puerta.

Yo solamente miraba a la nada. Un vampiro en estado de shock. Solo Edward estaba en casa. Solo el había oído nuentra discusión. Solo yo, el único vampiro idiota e imbécil de este planeta se quedaba mirando a la pared pensando en quien había en casa después de perder a su amor eterno. Solo yo.

Sali de la habitación. Caminando humanamente. Los pasos me parecía cien veces mas lentos de los que eran. Todo iba demasiado despacio. Baje las escaleras y tome oxigeno, aunque a mi no me hacia falta, necesitaba hacer algo.

Vi a alguien en el sofá, a la que le latia el corazón. Miraba hacia la pared. Me recordó el momento en mi habitación, en _nuestra_ habitación

Me acerque e intente ser el chico sonriente que siempre era, pero la sonrisa no se produjo, lo mas que podía hacer era ser cortes.

-Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Emmet, llevo aquí una hora.

-Ah, si es cierto, perdona, no me había dado cuenta, estaba con Rosalie. ¿Qué haces? No me lo digas ¿leer? – la broma no surtió el mismo efecto sin la sonrisa y el tono burlon.

-No, Emmet, no siempre leo. No se, solo esperaba a Edward.

-¿Dónde esta?- dije, sin ganas, ni la curiosidad me movia, solo era puro habito de preguntar siempre.

-Se ha ido a ayudar a Alice a no se que, supongo que estan tramando algo contra mi.

-Ah- fue lo único que pude contestarle.

Pasaron los minutos, yo seguía con la mirada gacha y ella pasaba de la pared a mi

-Emmet ¿te sucede algo? Puedes confiar en mi

Me derrumbe ahí mismo. Me oblige a recordar que Bella era una simple mortal frágil. Contuve mis ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo.

-Rosalie

-¿Qué pasa con Rosalie?

-Se acaba de ir

-Ah, yo no la he visto, ¿A dónde?

-No lo se

-Quizas este con Alice, o con Esme

-No

-Bueno puede que con Jasper

-No esta con nadie Bella, se ha ido.

Lo comprendió. Supongo que ella era la mas indicada para hablar de este tema después de irnos de Forks, ella seria la que mejor me entendería. Eso me relajo, un poco.

-Emmet…¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado? Que soy el mayor imbécil, patan, idiota, que ha pisado el mundo. No se controlarme y por eso se ha ido, por mi continua estupidez Bella

-¿Pero que se supone que has hecho Emmet?

-Que no se parar cuando bromeo, ese es el problema, ella lo dijo: "siempre te perdono, las mil idioteces que haces por dia las paso por alto, por que te amo Emmet, pero no puedo tolerar una mas. Tengo que irme. Lo siento. "

Ella espero a que yo prosiguiera. Hundi mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Estaba en el suelo, hecho trizas, desubicado.

-Dicen que reírse es bueno…Me pase de la raya. Cree una cuenta, en una pagina para establecer contactos, me hice pasar por ella, le saque fotos, no muy normales digamos, no es que se viera algo comprometedor pero si un tanto raras para colgarlas en esas paginas, y ella leyó lo que yo comunicaba a sus seguidores, ahora que lo veo, son cosas demasido fuertes, no se como se me ocurrió hablar de ella asi, comprometerla de tal modo, hacerle pasar tan mal rato, yo, yo, yo…creía que seria gracioso. Quiza te parezca algo un tanto infantil el haberse enfadado por eso , pero tiene razón, no es falcil aguantarme, y una broma detrás de otra duele.

Queria morirme, literalmente, ahora pordia sentir lo que sintió Edward en su dia, cuando creía que la razón de su existencia yacía en el cementerio. La razón de la mia corria en dirección opuesta a la mia, para escapar de mi. De un ser sin sentimientos como yo. Me odiaba por encima de todo

Alce mi cabeza. Vi a Bella mirarme a los ojos.

-No lo hagas Emmet, no destruyas lo que Rosalie y toda tu familia quiere, a ti. No mates lo que ella quiere tanto porque si no sabes que ella te seguiría.

-Bella, pero yo…

-Emmet, busca la forma, la manera de hablar, de disculparte, haz todo lo posible, pero cuidate, asi ella estará bien. No podría vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieras tu. – Bella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, supongo que los recuerdos de aquellos días fueron los causantes, y yo pronto estaría asi, solo. Ya lo estaba.

Me acerque a Bella y la abrace, ella me apretó todo lo que pudo, ahora mismo, si nos separaran, nos derrumbaríamos, los dos éramos la torre del otro.

Los minutos pasaban y yo recordaba los últimos momento con Rose.

-Encuéntrala Emmet , haz lo que sea. Y empieza ya.

-Gracias Bella. Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Emmet.

Pase toda la tarde buscándola por todo los rincones que pude y mas, incluso crei que corria mas deprisa que Edward en su mejor dia, mucho mas rápido. Pero no la encontré.

Al anochecer llegue a casa, antes de entrar, a unos kilometro de esta estaba Edward

-Emmet – me dijo en tono preocupado

-Hola Edward

-Rosalie esta en casa – vole hacia esa dirección, pero alguien se me subió a la espalda y me tiro al suelo

-Emmet escuchame ¿vale? No se va a ir.

-Dejame hablar con ella.

-Dejame pues ,hablar contigo antes Em

-Dime – dije, rindiéndome y poniéndome de pie, para escuchar las razones de mi hermano, aunque ahora solo me importaba ella.

-Tienes que hacer algo Em. Esta muy nerviosa, no es ella. Mira al vacio. Cada vez que mira a los ojos te traspasa y puedes sentir una minima parte de lo mal que lo esta pasando, pero esa parte es muy potente, esta sufriendo Em

-Y voy a arreglarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

-Bien Em, por favor, haz que vuelva, y vuelve tu también hermano. Te quiero y sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Edward – lo abrace , no merecía aquello, yo tendría que estar pagando por lo que había hecho

-Ten, Alice me dio esto.

Me entrego un papel en blanco y un bolígrafo. No tenia ni idea de para que. Edward se fue. Pasaron dos segundos y lo llame

Escribí en el papel:

**Ve al bosque, por favor. Necesito saber que estas bien. Em.**

Doblé el papel y se lo di a mi hermano

-Daselo a Rose

Fui al bosque, procure ir por el sitio acertado, para que captara mi aroma.

Espere

Rose no venia, no me merecía alguien como ella a mi lado. No merecía esta vida, no si ella no estaba conmigo.

Segui esperando. Alli seguiría hasta que ella apareciera, aunque pasaran siglos, seguiría esperándola. Era lo único que me movia

Era noche cerrada, y allí estaba, esperando. Yo suponía que serian las 5 de la madrugada desde las 9 y media que estaba allí.

Mataba el aburrimiento pensando en nuestros momentos, su pelo rubio al atardecer, su mano, tocando mi cara, su risa melodiosa, acompasada con la mía ruidosa.

Podia oir zancadas, alguien corria. Mi corazón, muerto, destrozado, tuvo una esperanza de recrobrar vida cuando oyó aquellos pasos.

De entre los arboles pude ver a la mas hermosa persona que mis ojos podían concebir, ella estaba delante mia. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, solo hacíamos eso, mirarnos a los ojos, intentar descubrir el alma del otro.

-Rose

-Shh, calla.

Seguimos asi durante unos minutos mas.

-No puedo moverme, un vampiro inmóvil ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? – me dijo. Sonrio pero no llego a sus ojos

-Has venido.

-Perdona por la tardanza, quería estar preparada, quería estar bien para hablar.

-Yo tampoco puedo moverme, no se por que.

- Tengo miedo, se que si doy un paso mas, no tendre mas remedio que ir allí y besarte, abrazarte, comprobar que estas bien.

Tenia miedo de amarme, no quería moverse porque no quería querer a alguien como yo. Deseaba llorar.

-Pero no pienses mal, lo que pasa es que, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esta situciacion, si te toco me derrumbare, la escena de esta tarde…ha sido muy…difícil para mi, y me he estado conteniendo todo lo que he podido y si te toco, todo eso saldrá y…y yo…

-Te amo

-Em, yo quiero creer que me amas, y la gran parte de mi lo cree, pero hay otra parte que, bueno…

-que no me quiere a tu lado

-Em, no es asi.

-Te amo, me da exactamente igual esa parte que no me quiere, te amo, amo tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos, amo todas y cada una de las partes de tu persona. Me gusta cuando me miras, cuando siento que soy mejor persona por tenerte a mi lado, cuando me hablas, cuando me tocas, cuando estoy contigo y se que puedo protegerte, que puedo mantenerte a mi lado, para siempre, y amo cuando me dices que me quieres. Quiero estar contigo Rose, y eso no podrá separarlo nadie, tan solo tu tienes el poder de mantenerme al margen de tu existencia, y rezo, suplico para que ese dia no llege a nuestras vidas.

Rose seguía mirándome, un segundo después la tenia entre mis brazos

-¿me perdonas?

-Si. Te amo Emmet Cullen, ninguna parte, alma, cuerpo o ser humano podrá separarnos jamás, porque amo cuando me dices que me quieres.

Bella tenia razón, si ella desaparece, yo no tendría otro trabajo que el de destruirme. Nada, ni la muerte, podrá separar nuestro amor, un amor eterno.

* * *

¿Que tal? espero que les guste, y que me dejen muschos mensajes!!! no hay nada mejor (despes de que lean tus historias) que te dejen mensajitos (ya les apode asi, los llamare mensajitos xD) Subire el proximo pronto e domingo como muy tarde !!

Un besoo !!!

aL.


	2. Chapter 2

No, que había hecho, como había podido hacer semejante atrocidad. Ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo reaccionaron cuando los sucios y traidores labios de Mike tocaron los mios.

Estabamos fuera del gimnasio, nosotros dos solos. Hoy era un dia soleado por lo que ni Alice ni Edward asistían a clase. Aprovechando esto, era Mike quien me acompañaba hasta mi coche, pero ese dia había sido diferente.

El me esperaba fuera, todas las chicas habían salido ya, yo era la tardona de turno que no encontraba los huecos para meter mis brazos. Incluso Jessica había abandonado y se había ido.

-Por fin sales.- me dijo, con alivio

-Lo siento- mi cara se sonrojo un poco.

Inicie el camino hacia la puerta de salida pero Mike me agarro por el brazo, con una mano demasiado calida para mi gusto, y me dio la vuelta dejándome frente a el.

-Tengo que hacerlo Bella. Ahora o nunca

-¿Qué… - y fue ahí cuando quise desmallarme

Lo peor de todo no fue que me besase, si no que yo me quede estatica y no puse pegas. No se que corria por mi mente para aceptar aquello, pero bese a Mike Newton durante 3 segundos. Fue ahí cuando quise morirme.

Me separe de el, con gesto asustado. ¿En que lugar besaría yo a Mike? El sonreía, agradado con la idea de que yo no le hubiera bofeteado después de besarme. Paso su lengua por sus labios. Queria vomitar.

-Yo…lo siento. - ¿Por qué me perdonaba? El era el idiota que me beso, y yo la estúpida que lo permitió.

Sali del instituto, corriendo, me tropecé varias veces pero logre mantener el equilibrio y fui hacia mi casa.

Las lagrimas eran silenciosas. Me imaginaba a Alice viendo esto, a Edward viendo la visión de su hermana y a Jasper sintiendo lo que el emanaba. Un odio tremendo, desilusion, tristeza, vergüenza por tener por compañera a alguien como yo.

Las lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, impidiéndome ver. Tuve que parar para luego seguir. Llegue a mi casa y subi a mi cuarto. Charlie no estaba, mejor. No podía estar allí, mirara donde mirara encontraba la cara de Edward dándome su mejor sonrisa. Las lagrimas continuaron. Fui al baño y estuve allí durante un rato, sentada apoyada en la puerta, con la cabeza en mis rodillas, pensado.

Llegue a un conclusión, fue una reacción tonta, era mas la curiosidad de sentir como serian unos labios humanos que la atracción por Mike, que era nula, ya podía haber sido cualquier otro. Y no pasaba nada, pues para mi no significaba nada, hablaría con Edward, se lo explicaría y rogaría su perdón, para sentir que merecía las sonrisas que yo recordaba.

Me seque las lagrimas y baje las escaleras. Edward no tardaría en llegar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el aseo el cielo se había tornado gris. Suave pero que impedía que los rayos del Sol entrasen a Forks. Sono el timbre. Mi corazón se acelero y fui hasta la puerta esperando encontrar a mi angel personal.

Lo que me encontré fue la cara de Mike, mirándome posesivo. Yo ya había efectuado la decisión, no tenia por que variar esta visita.

-Mmm, Bella

-Que haces aquí Mike- Se lo dije con enfado en mi voz, me gusto como reacciono Mike.

-Bueno, venia a hablar contigo…sobre esta tarde-

-No hay nada que hablar, se me fue la cabeza y te deje besarme pero yo no te quiero Mike. Amo a Edward-

-Pero _tu_ me besaste, no puedes quererlo-

-Siento si te di falsas esperanzas, me arrepiento y me avergüenzo de mi acto Mike, tenlo bien claro, y grábatelo, yo no quiero a nadie mas que no sea Edward. - me desquiciaba su actitud ahora mismo, ¿como podía decir que no amaba a la razon por la que yo aun vivía?

Se quedo pensando, yo le miraba desafiante, quería ver que sacaba contra mi.

No había nadie mas en la calle. Un coche plateado doblo la esquina y aparco en frente de mi casa. Bien, Mike seguro que se espantaría ante la presencia de Edward. Aunque no quería que mantuviesen ningún tipo de conversación, quería ser yo la que le contara aquel hecho aberrante. Nada de terceras personas, menos si era Mike

Edward abrió la puerta de su coche y salió con un ramo de flores. No. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era portarse mejor conmigo, necesitaba sufrir, suplicar su perdón.

Mike giro su cabeza, para ver como Edward agachaba la suya y su cara se tornaba con la mas triste de las expresiones.

"No. No. No. No. No. Mike. " Le mire con furia. El estaba pensando en lo ocurrido. A Edward se le cayeron las flores.

-Edward- susurre, tan bajito que dude si me había oído . Mike me miro a mi y Edward se fue corriendo. Me quede plantada en la puerta de mi casa mirando el sitio donde antes estaba el.

-donde ha ido? Bueno mejor, tiene que enterarse de que me quieres

-Vete- no me enfadaron sus palabras, básicamente no las oi, no podía oir nada.

-Pero Be

-Vete -le repeti. Me hizo caso y se marcho

Cuando la calle se quedo vacia comencé a respirar muchos mas rápido, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

No sabia que hacer.

"_Ve a por el"_

Si, esta vez no dejaría que se marchara, esta vez suplicaría, me arrastraría, haría lo que quisiese para que no se fuese.

Cerre la puerta, sin molestarme en nada mas y arranque mi coche. Me concentre en mantener las lagrimas a raya, no debía pararme, perdería tiempo, y quizás luego ya no estuviese. Me oblige a no seguir aquella línea de pensamientos. Me concentre en la carretera.

Llegue a su casa y toque a su puerta.

-¡¡Hola Bella!! ¿como estas?- me saludo Emmet con su mas calida sonrisa.

-Y Edward? Tengo que hablar con el, es urgente- _"no te derrumbes Bella, todo ha sido un malentendido, el seguro que lo comprenderá"_

Entre y cerro la puerta.

-No esta Bella, se fue a buscarte hara 10 minutos ¿no lo has visto?- no pude contenerlo mas y comencé a sollozar, de menos a mas

Me encontré entre lo grades brazos de Emmet, sentada en su regazo en el gran sofá blaco.

-¿Por qué lloras Bella?

-Por que no le merezco, pero yo le amo.

-Bella, tu eres digna para Edward, estais hecho el uno para el otro

-No Emmet, no digas mas esas cosas, no son ciertas, soy un monstro.-Me dolían los ojos, cada lagrima parecía un trozo de cristal, en el que se reflejaba Edward. En mi mente no paraba de recordar las veces en las que el me decía que confiase en el, y eso me recordaba que le había fallado, que no merecía sus tiernos abrazos, sus dulces besos, sus cariñosas palabras, sus hermosas miradas…todo esto hizo que llorase mas

-¿Qué paso?

-Y-yo…bese a Mike

Agache la cabeza, no quería mirar la cara que puso, el también se avergonzaba de mi.

-¿Por qué Bella? No te imagino a ti besando a Mike, consentidamente.

-El me beso primero, me pillo desprovista pero luego,se me fue la cabeza Emmet, la curisidad de probar unos labios humanos me pudo y…- ni podía ni quería continuar- Voy a perderlo Emmet, otra vez, todo por mi culpa, el me da lo mejor de si mismo, lo que yo mas quiero y deseo y yo se lo pago de esta forma. Merezco morir

-No digas eso, no lo mereces, para nada, hasta podría decirte que es norm

-No, no es nada normal

-pero tu no sientes nada por Mike- no era un pregunta, el bien sabia que solo amaba a Edward por encima de todo- a que viene tanto alboroto? Por que no se lo explicas?

-Tenia pensado explicárselo, pedir su perdón, y esperar a que le me lo diera – las lagrimas se calmaron un poco.- pero Mike toco a mi puerta y Edward llego, el leyó la mente de Newton y …se fue-brotaron de nuevo los cristales, esta vez con la imagen del ramo de flores en el suelo.

-Dejale tiempo Bella, el no se ira. Seguro que le habrá venido de sopetón y necesitaba despejarse, solo dale unas horas, regresara y podras ver que mereces su perdón. Descansa, no te agobies. Bella respira

No conteste. El me apretó mas fuerte, pero sin hacerme daño.

-¿quieres volver a tu casa?

-No, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? – necesitaba estar con alguien mientras esperaba, y ahora no concebía a mejor persona que a Emmet

-Quedate todo el tiempo que quieras

Pasamos una par de horas callados, yo llorando sin lagrimas, con mis ojos hinchados y el intentando calmarme. Me dolían tanto los ojos que tuve que cerrarlos, asi me quede dormida.

_-No Edward, yo te amo_

_-Ama a Mike_

_-Edward…_

Asi termino mi sueño. Abri lo ojos, no estaba en el salón sino en el cuarto de Jasper y Alice. Me gusto levantarme en esa habitación, aparte de que la felicidad podía notarse en el aire, me agrado no abrir los ojos y ver la habitación de Edward.

Emmet estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, estaba utilizando el ordenador, pero ahora me miraba a mi

-¿Como estas?

-Mejor – Estaba mejor que antes, pero mal de todos modos.-Sigues tu solo?

-Si

-¿Dónde estan los demás?

-Rosalie esta con Jasper, fueron a ver una exposición de coches.

-¿Tu no fuiste?- le pregunte por ser cortes

-No, he aprovechado que Rosalie no esta para comprarle algo, es lo que estaba mirando ahora.

-Y los demás?

-Alice esta con Esme, de tour por el centro comercial. Carlisle esta en el hospital.

Mire el reloj las 7:32. Me levante de la cama, necesitaba aire fresco.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias Emmet, pero ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy. Necesito estar sola unos minutos, no tardare en volver.

-Como quieras.

Camine hacia la puerta

-Emmet?

-Si?

-Gracias, te quiero.

-Y yo Bella.

Sali, para dirigirme hacia su patio trasero para ponerme cerca del rio. Me sente. Apoye mi barbilla en mis rodillas. Me picaban los ojos, seguramente debían de seguir inflamados. Ahora mismo me sentía la persona mas desgraciada del planeta. Nadie podía sentirse peor que yo en estos momentos. Por lo menos esta vez tenia a Emmet, no podían abandonarlo, y yo le seguiría donde fuera.

"_quizás ya le hayan llamado y se acaba de marchar"_ Me levante, no me separaría de Emmet.

-Bella – su voz me llamo. No era una voz enfadada

Me di la vuelta. Su ojos miraban los mios, inchados, seguro el se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-Lo siento –comence a llorar, las rodillas me fallaron y cai al suelo. Unos brazos me mantuvieron, unos brazos que añoraba, unas manos tocaban mis hombros, unas manos frias, que adoraba.-quise decírtelo la primera pero Mike lo pensó y yo no tuve oportunidad.-estabamos arrodillados los dos, frente a frente.

-Bella Bella

-pero no tengo excusa- comencé a respirar mas rápidamente, el paso su mano por mi cabello

-Cariño

-y debo rogarte, implorarte tu perdón, perdóname, te amo mas que nada en el mundo, arriesgaría todo por ti. Sigue amándome por favor no me vuelvas a dejar, te lo suplico… - casi no se me entendía, si no tuviera el oído tan agudo, no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Bella, escuchame, no pasa nada

-¡Como!? No si que pasa, te he traicionado Edward! No puedo perdonarme tal cosa!!-estalle

-Bella, escuchame, no debi reaccionar asi, tienes la libertad de…dejarme cuando quieras, sabes que aun una parte de mi espera que vayas por el buen camino, que te mantengas a salvo. No puedo culparte de que beses a quien te convendría besar, aunque Mike no sea santo de mi devoción, Bella, el te conviene mas que yo.- ¿Qué?

-Pero tu aun no sabes que yo no puedo vivir si ti? No sabes que muero por verte a mi lado cada dia? Que me derrito cuando sonries, y que ardo cuando me besas, es que no lo sabes? Tu eres lo que me conviene por que si no estoy a tu lado, mi vida no tiene ningún rumbo ni sentido. Tu eres el lado bueno de mi camino. Te amo Edward, perdóname por favor.

-No hay que perdonar nada- pero yo necesitaba oir un si

-Por favor dime que me perdonas

-Bella…te perdono.-Poso, con un dulce movimiento, sus dos manos sobre mi cara. Yo cerre mis ojos y pude sentir como se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que sus labios, los que tanto echaba de menos tocaron los mios, que lo buscaba con ansias

-Te amo Edward

-Te amo Bella, para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto se acabo aqui, espero que les haya gustado, y que le den mucho al GO y escriban muchos Reviews que me hacen muy felicices!!!! y ya saben, si me motivan y me hacen feliz, mas escribo ! xD

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: **_Muchas gracias por tu Review, me alegró muchisimo !!! De veras. Me alegra que te guste. Si, Jasper seria el idoneo para hablar de los sentimientos de Rosalie, pero puse a Edward por que fue el primero que me vino, y al final todo queda entre Emmet Rosalie Bella y Edward. Ahora toca tiempo de Alice y Jasper xD ya se me ocurrio algo, me inspiraste !! Gracias por leerme!! Un besoo!!_

Un beso grande para todos !!!

aL !


End file.
